Brookes Adventure with Rex and Ella's Pups
Brooke Fletcher Chase Rex Weathers Ella Weathers Gloria Weathers Saber Weathers Silvana Weathers Scowler Weathers Katie Chief Ryder When Rex and Ella are going away to a big Officer Party, they need someone to look after their pups. Brooke says she will do it. But little does she know that these pups are like no other pups she has ever met. It was a bright sunny day in Adventure Bay. Rex and Ella had been invited to a big Police Officer Party. They were very excited. But they had one problem. They needed someone to look after their pups. They were walking around the Lookout thinking of who to pick when Chase ran up to them. Chase: Guys! I heard that you need someone to look after the pups. Rex: Yes. We are not having much luck. Chase: Well I know someone who said they would like too! Ella: Who? Chase: My mother. Ella: Oh. We have never met your mother. Chase: Come and meet her. Oh and Rex. My Father and you might take a while to get along. Rex: Ok. I'll make a big entrance. Rex stayed while Ella followed Chase. They soon found Brooke and Chief. Chase: Mom. Dad. Met my friend Ella. Brooke: Well hello Ella. I'm Brooke. Ella: Nice to meet you. Chief: And I'm Chief. Ella: Hello. Brooke: I thought you had a husband. Ella: I do. Rex!!! Just then Rex raced around the corner. He was going quite fast. He used his claws as brakes. He stopped right next Ella. Rex: I'm here. Brooke: You must be Rex. Rex: Yes. That's me. Rex Weathers. The best Officer in town! This made Chiefs eyes narrow. Chief: Who said you are the best? Rex: Nobody. But I do own the Black Pearl and a Mclaren MP4, 12C, GT4. Brooke: Wow. So you own that black sailing ship out in the bay? Rex: Yip. Chief: Yes well. The scoreboard has been started for you and me Rex. Rex: Whatever. Chief: Well I'm going to the Party too. Rex: Pah! Don't know why you got invited. Chief: I'm surprised that you got invited. Brooke: Now boys!!! Cool it. Just get along. Chief: Okay. Rex: Yeah I don't see that working. Chief walked off to get ready to go out to the Party. Brooke: Now. You needed someone to look after your litter. Rex: That's right. Brooke: Well I'll do it. Ella: Cool. Now here's something to keep in mind. Rex: Scowler can be a show off. And Silvana is very shy. The other two are fine. Brooke: Cool. They are in the Lookout? Rex: Yip. Ella: We'll just say bye to them and we will be on our way. And we are away for a week. Brooke: No problem. Rex and Ella walked into the Lookout and found their pups in the TV area. Ella: Now pups. Me and Dad are going out to a Party. We aren't going to be here for a week. The pups gave sad faces. Rex: But a new friend of ours will be looking after you. Her name is Brooke. Scowler: Oh yeah! Someone I can show my good looks. Scowler began to style himself up. But Ella put her paw on him. Ella: And we don't want to her that you have been showing off. Scowler: Okay. Rex: Good. Now we have to go. Bye guys. Ella: Bye darlings. The pups waved their parents goodbye. Rex and Ella said bye to Brooke. Then they left. Brooke went into the Lookout to meet the pups. When she went in she counted to make sure they were all there. Brooke: One, two, three. Wait. I thought there were four of you. Saber: There is. But Silvana hides from others she hasn't met. Brooke: Oh. Where would she be? Gloria: Mostly she hides under the cushions. Brooke: Okay. Brooke searched under the coushins. She found Silvana under the third one. Brooke: There you are. Silvana jumped and ran. But Brooke picked her up by the scruff. Silvana: Put me down!!! Brooke could already see that this wasn't going to be easy. Brooke: It's okay. I'm the one who is looking after you for the week. I'm Brooke. Brooke put Silvana back with the others on their blanket. Silvana: Okay. I'm just really shy. Brooke: Don't worry. We are all scared of something. Scowler: Not me! Gloria: BOO!!! Scowler jumped! Everyone else started laughing. Scowler: Okay. Maybe sometimes. Just then Fletcher walked in with Chase. Chase had just finished telling him about Brooke looking after the Pups. Fletcher said he would help. Along with Chase. Silvana had never met Fletcher before. She got close to Brooke and whimpered. Brooke: It's okay. This is Fletcher. My Son. Also Chase's Brother. Silvana: Okay. Fletcher: It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Fletcher started to tickle her tummy. She burst out into laughter. Everyone started to laugh. That evening at 8:00, Everyone was going to bed. Only Brooke, Fletcher, Chase and the Pups were awake. Brooke: Now. I think it's time for you four to go to sleep. The four Pups did what they were told. Scowler and Gloria snuggled up next to Fletcher. Saber snuggled next to Chase. And Silvana snuggled next to Brooke. They all went to sleep no trouble. But Silvana was unable to sleep. She was missing her Mum and Dad. She let out a tear. Brooke woke up to see the little Pup unhappy. Brooke: What's wrong Silvana? Silvana: I miss Mum and Dad. Brooke could understand that it was hard for Silvana to have her parents away. Silvana began to whimper. Brooke: Shhh. It's okay. Mum and Dad will be home in a week. Silvana: But I want them here now. Brooke: I know. But you will be fine. You have your brothers and sister with you. You have your friends. Silvana: I guess. Brooke: Now let's go to sleep. Okay? Silvana: Okay. Brooke stayed awake until Silvana went to sleep. Then she fell asleep herself. The next morning. Brooke and Silvana slept in. While all the others had breakfast and started to play. Fletcher was teaching Scowler and Gloria how to play soccer. Of course he was just telling the basic's. They were only 4 week olds. Chase was under a tree with Saber tickling his belly. Saber was going nuts! Brooke and Silvana finally woke up. They made their way slowly to breakfast. Soon they were outside. Brooke and Silvana were just walking when Katie arrived. Silvana knew who Katie was. Silvana: Katie! Katie: Hi Silvana! Katie patted Silvana on the head. Brooke: Hey Katie. Katie: Hey Brooke. Ryder told me that you were looking after Rex and Ella's Pups. Brooke: That's right. Katie: Well I came to help. Just then Ryder came along. Ryder: Hey guys. How are things? Brooke: They are good. Just then Ryder's Pup Pad began to ring. Katie: I think I know who that is. Ryder: I got it. Ryder answered. It was Rex. Ryder: Hey Rex. Rex: Hey Ryder. How are things going? Ryder: The Pups are fine. Brookes doing a great job. Rex: Good to hear. Just then Chief's voice came. Chief: Hey Brooke! Rex: Chief get lost! Chief: Oh fine. Rex: Me and him don't get along. Ryder: I can see that. Hahahaha! Rex: So good everything is good. Did Scowler ever show off by any chance? Brooke: Once. Rex: Okay. If he continues, just scare him by saying stuff like he won't get any dinner or something like that. Brooke: Got it. Rex: Cool. Well I think that's it. You should be golden. Bye. Rex hung up. Brooke: They won't be any trouble. Will you Silvana? Silvana: No. But brother will be. Brooke: Scowler? Silvana: Yes. Brooke: How much trouble does he cause? Silvana: Dad tells him off all day sometimes. Brooke: Well we will just see what he does. Just then, the soccer ball flew into the air and into Rex and Ella's Doghouse! Brooke turned to Fletcher. Fletcher: That was Scowler! Showing off again! Silvana: There's a surprise. Brooke: Scowler! Behave yourself! Scowler: Sorry. Brooke: This isn't as easy as I first thought. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Movies Category:Movies Category:Chase787 Category:Chase787 Story